


Critical Hit! It’s Super Effective

by TheOculusRift



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: But hey some of you might like this, Everyone is an innocent muffin, F/F, Fluff, I just need more cuteness in my life, I know the title is a Pokémon reference, Indirect Kiss, I’m a pretty shitty one shot writer, Kissing, Little bit kinky at the end, Lots of blushing, Monika is easily startled, Monika isn’t evil, Monika needs some love, No Angst, One Shot, Teasing, cheesy pick up lines, cinnamon roll Monika, how many more tags can I add before the tag section becomes a book...?, i should be doing HW but screw that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOculusRift/pseuds/TheOculusRift
Summary: The three girls find Monika’s weak points and are determined to use them against their beloved president.





	Critical Hit! It’s Super Effective

**Author's Note:**

> I have HW I have to do yet I’m writing this one shot. Aren’t I responsible?
> 
> I’m not a good one shot writer but hopefully this will help me practice and also hopefully make some of you smile.

Third Person POV

 

”Do you think this will work Nat?”

 

”It better or else I invaded her privacy for no reason.”

 

The three girls nodded to each other in agreement. 

 

It was retaliation time against their beloved president. 

 

The trio loved Monika a lot, but they always felt they were on the submissive and receiving side of the relationship. Monika was the one getting them all flustered and embarrassed. 

 

But today they were all ready, particularly the pinkette, to make Monika flustered, or at least blush slightly.

 

And Natsuki had even stolen Monika’s diary to do this.

 

”Okay! Let’s go over the plan one more time!”

 

The pinkette pointed at Sayori.

 

”Sayo!”

 

”Yes Captain!” The coral haired girl saluted, receiving a groan from Natsuki.

 

”Ugh... Okay. You have the morning to attack Monika with pick up lines and compliments! Don’t do it too many times in a row or she’ll get suspicious.”

 

”Roger!”

 

Natsuki turned her gaze to Yuri who let out a squeak.

 

”I haven’t even said anything yet!”

 

”S-Sorry!”

 

”Okay whatever,” She sighed. “Yuri, you’re last. And lucky you, you get to do the big one. Time it right and don’t make me regret losing in Rock Paper Scissors.”

 

The older girl nodded timidly, still unsure of how she would perform the action she had to do.

 

”And of course I have the second thing during lunch. Honestly, I still can’t believe she get’s easily startled and embarrassed from being fed food and indirect kissing... What is she, a middle schooler?”

 

It was childish, but the youngest girl didn’t complain. If she could make Monika act more like a kid than she looked, it would all be worth it for her.

 

”Moni is innocent at heart~”

 

”I mean... it explains why she hasn’t attempted to actually kiss us and why she rarely hugs or holds hands with any of us on dates...” Yuri added to Sayori’s comment.

 

”And here she is teasing us when she’s the biggest kid of us all!” Natsuki growled.

 

”Well, tomorrow we get to attack Moni together, so let’s just be excited for the fun that awaits!” The coral haired girl grinned.

 

The purple haired girl smiled softly while the pinkette just huffed.

 

When morning came, it would all start.

 

Operation, Begin!

 

******

 

Sayori POV

 

Morning is my time to shine!

 

As soon as I woke up, I read through all my pick up lines. I’ll sound like some dorky guy who doenst know how to interact with girls but if I can see that flush in her cheeks, I could care less.

 

Putting on my uniform, I ran out the door, excited for the school day.

 

Oh Moni, you have no clue what’s about to happen~

 

I had texted Nat and Yuu that I was going to wait until I got to the classroom to begin, in which I got an okay from my adorable bookworm and a huffy text back  from my little tsundere chef.

 

Normally, I never ran, much less jogged to anywhere, unless I was late, which I wasn’t.

 

I was over hyped on excitement, nervous adrenaline, and probably those 6 cups of coffee I had decided to drink earlier.

 

People think I’m too hyper even without caffeine. And now I’m like a ticking time bomb about to explode and cover the world up in happiness and energy.

 

Huh... that actually wouldn’t be that bad.

 

Well, besides blowing up.

 

I dashed through the groups of friends and rushed into the classroom.

 

Sure enough, I could see her signature white ribbon tied in a neat bow to hold her ponytail. Her face was glued to a paper on her desk.

 

I smirked to myself, even more pumped than before.

 

Time to start strong!

 

”Morning my beautiful Moni!”

 

Moni flinched slightly at my greeting but turned to meet my gaze, smiling. 

 

“Good morning Sayori,” She returned politely. Pink formed faintly in her cheeks but she managed to play off what seemed to be forming embarrassment.

 

Ugh! She’s too perfect! Why must she be so good?!

 

No! No Sayori! The mission! Focus! Set it up and let’s gooooo!

 

It was set up time. 

 

My gaze turned from her eyes to her chest.

 

I have to say, Moni has some nice boobs. Yuu has a nice big chest and Nat has a cute small chest, but Moni has the perfect figure of a model. Not too big and not too small.

 

Just right.

 

My thoughts were interrupted by shifting from her desk chair.

 

”Uh... Sayori? Why are you... um... staring at my chest...?”

 

Moni’s face had turned full pink, as she looked at me with a mildly flustered look. 

 

I did did my best not to scream with happiness from that cute face.

 

”I’m not staring at your boobs. I’m staring at that perfect heart of yours.”

 

Okay, I’ll admit, they sound waaaaay cheesier when you say them out loud to someone. 

 

I cringed slightly internally, but the expression erased all of that.

 

My president couldn’t contain her emotions any more.

 

The brunette’s face and ears turned a dark shade of red and she instantly tore her face away from me.

 

”S-Sayori...” She whined quietly.

 

Oh.

 

My.

 

GOD!

 

”Hehe~ You’re embarrassed from a cheesy pick up line?”

 

”I-I can’t help it!” Moni stuttered, turning even more red. ”I don’t know why, but they always get me... flustered. Probably because I’m not used to being complimented in any way... since no one does.”

 

That turned a bit dark.

 

My face turned into a more serious and sad expression. Gently, I wrapped my arms around Moni from the back. Her body tensed up at my touch. I nuzzled my head into her shoulder, enjoying her warmth.

 

”S-Sayori?!”

 

”Moni, your the most gorgeous, kind, and thoughtful girl I know. And I’m one of the luckiest people in this world because I get to have you as my girlfriend.”

 

”You...” The brunette mumbled, embarrassed.

 

”And... well... you know I’m not a hoarder, but,” I began, a small smirk forming on my face. I brought my mouth closer to her ear, her body trembling from my breath. Softly, I whispered the rest of the line.

 

”I really want to keep you forever.”

 

“Mmmmmm...!” Moni squeaked, burying her head in my arms.

 

It was a super effective critical hit on my girlfriend.

 

Too bad it also hit me.

 

I almost died from the noise she made. 

 

******

 

Natsuki POV

 

I saw Sayo at the door of her classroom, waiting for Yuri and I to have lunch. She had this oddly dazed look on her face. It was almost creepy. Like the face of someone who was high or aroused.

 

”Uh, are you okay Sayo? You look kinda high?”

 

The coral haired girl shook her head.

 

”I’m not okay. Moni is... her cuteness is too much...”

 

Sayo stumbled her way into Yuri, who was standing behind me. Her face shifted to red as the second year student started to nuzzle the older girl’s chest. 

 

I huffed at the sight. Being lovey dovey isn’t a bad thing, but there’s a time, place and mood. And when you look high as hell, it isn’t a good time.

 

“Sayo, stop it. You look like a perverted old man with the face you’re making now.”

 

Grumbling, she reluctantly lifted her head off the large chested girl who was now, not surprisingly, a stuttering mess.

 

”W-W-Why wou-would y-you...?!”

 

”Cuz your chest is soooo soft and amazing,” Sayo laughed, almost... drunkenly...

 

Yuri blushed even more and began to fiddle with her hair.

 

”Okay, enough wasting time. Monika has been waiting for us for the past 5 minutes.”

 

”Oh Nat~ You just want us to hurry up so you can get your turn to be lovey dovey with Moni~”

 

My face turned red at the comment, and soon I became a mess of stutters.

 

”Wha- No! T-That’s not it! I-I’m j-just hungry!”

 

Sayo giggled mischievously at my reaction. I growled and then quickly marched off towards our club president.

 

Monika was sitting at a neatly put together group of desks, with a bento box laid out in front of her. 

 

Okay Natsuki, let’s give Monika a bit of a scare.

 

I couldn’t help but grin slightly. This was gonna be funny and I was gonna laugh my ass off.

 

I slowed my footsteps to prevent noise and crept up the brunette.

 

Then, with a little jump, I hugged Monika from behind.

 

”Hey!” I greeted her, making sure to be extra loud.

 

Monika let out a scream, tumbling out of her seat, sending me down with her.

 

“WHOA, WHAT THE-"

 

I tried to grab the chair, but my hand only grazed the edge, and I landed on top of Monika in a heap on the floor. 

 

Other student noticed but simply chose to ignore.

 

I’m a bit relieved they did.

 

I got off of my girlfriend’s body, rubbing my hands a bit. They sting like crazy from landing on the floor. She sat up too, her expression unreadable.

 

”Ow... Geez Monika, why did you-“

 

”NATSUKI!”

 

Her loud cry scared the shit of me. I jumped to attention, suddenly terrified of what she might do.

 

”Y-Yeah...?”

 

I looked at her face and I could feel my heart start racing.

 

The brunette’s face had gone red from embarrassment. Her eyes were slightly wet and her hands were shaking.

 

Holy shit. Sayo was right. This is cute. And kinda hot.

 

”Please... never do that again...” She whimpered.

 

I decided to play dumb, just for fun. 

 

”Never do what?”

 

Monika’s eyes widened and she blushed furiously, turning her gaze away from me.

 

She mumbled something out but it was too quiet for me to hear. I repeated my question.

 

”I couldn’t hear ya. What do you not want me to do?”

 

Ah. She looks kinda mad. Maybe I shouldn’t press-

 

”I... I get... startled easily... so please... don’t... do that... again...”

 

That’s surprising. I didn’t expect her to actually outright admit it. 

 

I felt kinda guilty after I saw how pouty she had gotten. She definitely wasn’t used to being cut off guard. Much less by one of her weaknesses. A faint blush of my own started to creep onto my cheeks the more I stared at her expression.

 

”Uh... okay... yeah...” I replied, not really aware of what I was saying.

 

The other two had come into the classroom. I faintly heard Sayo snickering at me and a soft little squeak from Yuri, but I was too fixated on Monika to care.

 

I wanted to see more.

 

NOW.

 

“Let’s go eat lunch everyone!”

 

Sayo smiled at us all holding out her bento. She turned her head slightly to wink at me. In return, I rolled my eyes sarcastically, trying to mask how dazed I was from my brunette girlfriend.

 

”Yeah yeah,” I said in my best irritated tone.

 

We all sat in the group of desks Monika had set up. The brunette hadn’t said another word since I scared the living shit out of her and refused to look at both me and Sayo.

 

Now I’m really wondering what Sayo ended up doing to her...

 

Yuri has already begun to eat, quickly and quietly diving into the sandwich she had made. The purple haired girl never gave off the aura of a cook but she was pretty good at making sandwiches.

 

But then again, a sandwich is just stuff between bread so that’s not exactly cooking.

 

I guess that means I still get to keep my title as the best cook!

 

I allowed a small grin to show on my face, still feeling proud of my title.

 

Oh! Right...

 

I opened up the bento box I had made. 

 

Despite my small size, I ate. A lot. I just loved to eat.

 

My lunch was the size of a regular meal plus a second. And the best part was, I made it all myself.

 

Since everything was homemade, it gave me a bit of an advantage with the plan we had made. While I still needed an indirect kiss, feeding her food was another item on the list. This gave me an excuse to have her taste test my cooking as well.

 

I’ll kill two birds with one stone.

 

I turned to the president, who was very focused at staring at her lunch, and poked her in the arm.

 

”Hey. I want you to try some stuff.”

 

”W-What?!” She yelped, flinching.

 

“Whoa. Calm down. I’m trying to scare ya.”

 

The other two stared at Monika’s behavior. The coral haired girl started to look dazed again while Yuri’s eyes widened and pink dashed her cheeks out of fascination, completely fixated on the president.

 

”S-Sorry, you’ve just got me all jumpy now...” She murmured, her face turning red.

 

God damnit you’re cute.

 

”Whatever, just taste some of this.”

 

Skillfully picking up of the tamagoyaki I had made with my chopsticks, I held the piece of food up to her mouth.

 

”Here.”

 

She gave me a confused look, glancing at the food and then back at me. 

 

And then, her face exploded into a deep red.

 

”N-N-N-Na-Natsuki?!”

 

”What’s wrong? Just hurry up and eat it,” I urged her, trying to mask the grin I could feel creeping it’s way to my face.

 

This is too funny and too adorable.

 

”R-Right...” The brunette stuttered.

 

At the speed of a snail, she brought her face closer to the food and opened her mouth.

 

”...a-ah...”

 

Her eyes squeezed shut and she tore the food from the chopsticks and turned away, chewing softly.

 

After a few seconds, her head turned back to me, her face still burning red.

 

”It’s... really good...”

 

You know what’s really good? That face you’re making right now.

 

I could feel myself being shot with Cupid’s arrow about fifty times.

 

It made sense why Sayo looked so disturbing.

 

This could make anyone go crazy.

 

All I could muster was a pathetic nod in response to her compliment.

 

I needed more. 

 

She flipped a switch I didn’t know existed.

 

”Again...”

 

”Huh?”

 

”Try another!”

 

My chopsticks scrambled to get another piece of food and I held it out eagerly.

 

”Go on and try it!”

 

”B-But I-”

 

”Please! I need more feedback on my cooking!”

 

It was a partial lie but at least it wasn’t a full lie.

 

Monika glanced nervously at me and then Yuri and Sayo, who were watching intently. The coral haired girl didn’t even look alive. She looked dead, with a stupid grin plastered to her face.

 

With reluctance, the president did it again, and once again, I was shot by cuteness.

 

”T-There..! Now let me eat my own food...”

 

She huffed, which I never knew she could do, and focused back on her food. After popping a few tomatoes into her mouth, she took a swig of her tea and that’s when I realized:

 

I forgot a drink.

 

That explains why my mouth felt so dry.

 

But I wasn’t mad. It gave me the perfect set up for an indirect kiss. 

 

I smirked, now feeling a bit mischievous myself.

 

”Uh, Monika?”

 

”I’m not eating anymore of your food. I already have enough.”

 

”Oh, no. It’s not that. I didn’t bring anything to drink. Can I have some of your tea?”

 

”That’s fine, here,” She said politely, handing me the bottle.

 

I know she’s the one who gets embarrassed at the idea, but I can’t help but feel a bit giddy.

 

I undid the cap and brought the bottle to my mouth and-

 

“Wait!”

 

The brunette yell startled me, my hands fumbling with the open bottle.

 

”Monika! I almost dropped the damn bottle!”

 

”S-Sorry it’s just...”

 

”What’s wrong now?” I said, doing my best to sound pissed.

 

”Ah... um... it’s nothing...” She replied slowly, fidgeting.

 

”Geez, don’t do that again...”

 

Without hesitation, I took a swig of the drink, the cool liquid running down into my body. My mouth felt completely hydrated.

 

”Aaaah,” I sighed in relief. “This tea is pretty good. Text me the store you get it from after school.”

 

I handed the bottle back to her. She didn’t reply to me, but managed to grunt something. I just took it as an ‘okay’. 

 

Her emerald eyes stared at the bottle’s opening, and her face continued to flush into deeper shades.

 

A cheeky response... that’ll be perfect.

 

”Aah, I see. You got embarrassed cuz of the indirect kiss, right~?” I smirked.

 

“N-No! That’s not it!”

 

”Yeah. That’s totally not the answer~” 

 

I put a disgusting amount of sarcasm in my tone, making sure she understood I was messing with her. 

 

Her cheeks puffed into a pout, her face red, and she whined at me.

 

”Natsuki!”

 

Man, this is bad. 

 

I could get addicted to this.

 

******

 

Yuri POV 

 

After witnessing how both of the girls were acting after their successful attack on Monika, and all of the faces she made to Natsuki, I couldn’t stop my heart from racing. I felt a rush of energy and giddiness.

 

The nervousness I had from earlier seemed to fade away into nothingness.

 

I had won Rock Paper Scissors, which gave me the grand finale of the plan.

 

I got to kiss Monika.

 

Despite us all dating for a while, Monika has never kissed us, nor had we kissed her. Sayori, Natsuki and I and kissed each other many times, but never Monika. It’s not like we never thought about it.

 

Our president had just managed to avoid it each time we tried.

 

She would change the subject or try to run away with some excuse every time kissing even came up. I had never noticed her get flustered at the idea, but she did always look... uncomfortable, at the thought.

 

We were all gathered in the club room. Natsuki and Sayo has gone to the closet for the manga. Although I wasn’t a fan of manga, I had slowly learned to appreciate more and had stopped denying as literature.

 

The pinkette had done a good job in finding some I liked, and even now, I was reading them at home. I still loved books, but the art inside manga was a nice change of pace.

 

Meanwhile, Monika sat at one of the desks in the classroom, writing out a poem. Her brow furrowed as she write, concentrating on each word.

 

I get to kiss her. 

 

Oh god I’m so happy.

 

With no warning, my phone buzzed in my blazer pocket. I jumped slightly, and then after regaining my composure, I took the device out. There were several texts from Sayori and Natsuki.

 

Sayori: YOU GOT THIS YURI! GO KISS THOSE BEAUTIFUL LIPS!

 

Natsuki: Uh... go Yuri...? Ugh, just don’t make me regret losing, okay? You’re really lucky right now.

 

Sayori: WE ARE WATCHING YOU FROM THE CLOSET! GOOOO GIRL!

 

Natsuki: Sayo, calm down.

 

Sayori: I CANT CALM DOOOWN!

 

Natsuki: Yuri, ignore us and go.

 

I giggled softly at the messages. I really do love those two.

 

Gathering all my confidence, I walked over to Monika. Her guard was up after Natsuki’s attack, so I needed to seem a bit more confident.

 

”Um, hi Monika.”

 

The bruntte looked up from her paper and shot me a sweet smile.

 

”Hey Yuri! What’s up?”

 

”I uh...”

 

Crap.

 

I don’t have a plan.

 

In fact, I don’t even know how to set the mood up for a kiss.

 

Come on Yuri, think!

 

Let’s see... oh! I know!

 

”I was wondering if I could read the poem you’re writing.”

 

”Oh, this? It’s not done yet though,” She smiled.

 

”That’s fine!” I blurted out.

 

Nerves... why?

 

She raised an eye brow but didn’t question me.

 

”Alright then. It’s not that good, but I’ll let you judge it. After all, you are a great poet and your review will be good feedback.”

 

Monika handed me the unfinished poem and I took it into my hands. 

 

“Oh, um... let me pull over a chair.”

 

I quickly grabbed one of the chairs from the desk next to me and pulled it close to the president, and brought my body down to sit.

 

My eyes scanned the words on the paper. I wasn’t really reading it clearly, as my heart was pounding too much for me to concentrate.

 

”So, what do you think Yuri? Is it good?”

 

I fumbled through my brain for a response.

 

“It’s... very good. The finished product will be even better.”

 

She laughed, that signature smile glued to her face.

 

“Well that’s good. I feel more assured by your judgement.”

 

I blushed deeply. I still couldn’t take a compliment without feeling embarrassed.

 

Monika giggled, always loving my reactions.

 

But today, I’m the one who has to make the move!

 

Most likely, she didn’t expect me to do anything to her considering my personality. I wasn’t the type to be assertive or confident, so she had brought her guard down again.

 

Timing. I need to time it perfectly.

 

”Do you, want to read with me?”

 

”Yuri, I’m still writing this poem.”

 

”I-I know!” I stammered. “But, I... uh...”

 

The second year laughed again, and my face responded with another blush.

 

”I get it. I’ll give you some attention, my needy girlfriend,” She smirked.

 

God, I feel like I’m losing.

 

I pulled a desk over and I grabbed the book out of my bag. The dark green color of the cover reminded me of those emerald eyes.

 

”What book is this?”

 

”Oh, it’s called The Ivy Mirror. It’s a bit dark but, it has a nice touch of fantasy in it. I recently bought it so I haven’t read it yet...”

 

“I see,” She murmured, inspecting the book. “Do you only have one copy?”

 

“Y-Yes...”

 

”That’s fine. We can both hold the book and read together.”

 

Gently, Monika opened the book and held the right side open while I held the left. 

 

We both read. Well, Monika read. I was having a heart attack.

 

I need... to set... the mood...!

 

I couldn’t see them right now, but I could sweat I could feel Natsuki’s disappointed gaze cutting through me like a knife.

 

I won. I have to do this! Confidence!

 

And I knew exactly what to do. It required a bit of lying but it was gonna be worth it in the end.

 

”Are you done reading this page?”

 

”Mmhm.”

 

I turned the page, and Monika instantly started reading.

 

And I made my move.

 

”Um, Monika? You have something on your face?”

 

”Huh? Really?”

 

”Yeah, let me get it off.”

 

I felt confident. Maybe I was on autopilot, but I felt like I could do this.

 

I want to see that cute face!

 

She brought her gaze up to me as I leaned in and pretended to get the ‘thing’ off her face.

 

”U-Um... Yuri...?”

 

”It’s hard to get off, give me a minute.”

 

As I inspected her cheeks, pretending to try and remove the thing, I could see them starting to turn red.

 

That fueled me even further.

 

I went even closer, my breath now touching her ear. She flinched and squirmed from under me.

 

”Y-Yuri... s-stop breathing...” 

 

Monika... you’re only turning on all my switches right now.

 

I allowed a cocky smile to form on my face. 

 

“Okay, I it’s off,” I said breathily, switching my tone to something a bit more... sexy.

 

A whimper escaped her mouth and her ears turned as red as her face.

 

I brought my face back away from her ear, but still kept myself close to her face.

 

And what I saw, set me off into pure desire

 

The brunette was sweating slightly, her blush extending from her cheeks to her ears. Her breathing and gone short and heavy, and her hand had gone up to her heart. She looked so defenseless.

 

She looks so hot... and cute... and so... so freaking sexy.

 

I didn’t even know what was holding me back earlier. 

 

“Monika.”

 

I practically moaned out her name.

 

My heart was racing.

 

My breathing and gotten heavy.

 

And my eyes were filled with lust.

 

Her lips...

 

”They’re all mine~”

 

”Y-Yuri wa-”

 

Her voice was cut off as I leaned in and pressed my lips into hers. 

 

She flinched, and grabbed my arms, shaking. But slowly and surely, she relaxed and melted into the kiss.

 

Her lips were soft like the clouds and tasted sweet. 

 

Feeling a bit frisky, I nibbles at the bottom of her lip. She whined, squirming under me.

 

I didn’t want to let go, but I was running out of breath.

 

Relcutantly, I released my lips from hers, taking in deep breaths. Monika panted, her voice shaky.

 

”Y-Y-Yuri... why... what...”

 

She sounded dazed, as if she didn’t believe I had done that. 

 

I didny believe it either. But right now, thinking doesn’t matter.

 

I wanted more.

 

”I love you Monika.”

 

I dived in for another kiss. She didn’t resist or try to wiggle away.

 

Her body accepted me.

 

The small moans that erupted from her was sending me into overdrive.

 

My tongue twitched.

 

Should I?

 

The brunette wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer.

 

That was all I needed for an answer.

 

I allowed my tongue to poke at her lips and she opened her mouth up, allowing me in.

 

This is heaven. Never in my life have I ever felt this good.

 

I explored her mouth, feeling around every area. 

 

The moans and whines grew louder as the second year gave up on holding back.

 

My own voice responded with moans of my own. 

 

I was signaled to release when she started to squirm again. I didn’t want the pleasure to end but she need to breath. 

 

She had never kissed anyone in her life so it made sense she didn’t understand how to do it that well.

 

I gazed at her, pleased with my work. 

 

Her face was completely flushed, and the sweat and heavy breathing only made her more adorable.

 

”That was... my first... kiss...” She panted.

 

”And you were mine... and I would have it any other way, my little Monika~”

 

One more little tease. Just one.

 

Leaning in past her face, I licked her ear, receiving a squeak of pleasure from my girlfriend.

 

”How cute~”

 

”D-Don’t tease m-me...”

 

”I know you want love... and I can give you that... we all can.”

 

I turned my aroused act into a gentle embrace.

 

”We all love you Monika. You’re our world.”

 

”Mmmmhmmm...!”

 

Another whine, and another hit to my heart.

 

”Dear god Yuri, we said kiss, not tongue!”

 

”Eh?!”

 

I let go of Monika to see Natsuki and Sayori looking at me, both with red faces. 

 

“H-How... loud... were we...”

 

”Really... really loud...” Sayori replied, dazed.

 

”Geez... that was... I...”

 

Natsuki tried to come up with a snarky remark but couldn’t come up with anything.

 

My face burned from embarrassment.

 

I ended up being really sexual...

 

I turned my gaze back to Monika, who was currently curled up into a ball and trembling.

 

Soft squeaks and whines were let out from the brunette, dying from embarrassment.

 

”Did you all plan this?” Monika asked, her voice trembling.

 

”Hehe... you got us! We wanted to see our president get all flustered! After all, you’re usually the dominant one of the relationship,” Sayori giggled.

 

That only seemed to make her even more flustered.

 

”Then what you did this morning...”

 

”My phase of attack!”

 

”And Natsuki...”

 

”I planned it as well. Although... I may have gotten a bit carried away...” The pinkette said, scratching her cheek.

 

”And even you Yuri?”

 

”I uh... won the right to do this, but I um... didn’t think... I’d go this far...” I stammered nervously.

 

”I can’t believe... you all caught me off guard like that...”

 

”Well, we wouldn’t have done this if Nat haven’t stolen your diary.”

 

”SAYO!”

 

The coral haired girl put her hand to her mouth, realizing what she just said.

 

”Whoops.”

 

”Wait... you what?”

 

The first year sighed, and pulled the diary from her bag and handed it to Monika.

 

”Yeah... I got curious the last time you invited us all over and I took and peek in it and then, the plan popped into my head and I ended up taking it...”

 

She shifted awkwardly where she stood, not really sure how to follow it up.

 

”I... I’m sorry...”

 

Monika stared at the diary, and then let out a sigh.

 

”It’s fine. I’m not mad. I’m just... really embarrassed right now...”

 

”Now you know how we feel...” Natsuki grumbled.

 

”Huh?”

 

”You really are dense Moni. You’re the one who teases us all the time. We wanted to try switching the role a bit.” The coral haired girl explained.

 

”And we learned your more of a kid than us, despite you being the supposed dominant one.”

 

The brunette’s face flushed at the pinkette’s comment.

 

”But we did get some explanations to why you avoided kissing us... or avoided any kind of physical affection...” I added

 

Sayori jumped onto Monika tackling her ina side hug, only causing the flustered president to further fall into embarrassment.

 

”We learned that you’re just an innocent little muffin!”

 

”I-I’m not-“

 

”No you are. I thought Yuri was the innocent one but you’re even more innocent than her. She actually knows how to kiss. You don’t.”

 

”T-That’s...” 

 

Critical hit.

 

”It’s fine if you are. None of us mind it,” I reassured her. 

 

Hesistantly, I reached out and held her hand.

 

”We’ll always love you no matter what. And knowing this only makes us love you more.”

 

I looked at Sayori and Natsuki, who both nodded.

 

Monika stared at us all, and then smiled, ignoring her embarrassment.

 

”Thank you. I... I love you all too. You’re all the best girlfriends I could ever have.”

 

Pure innocence.

 

She was purity itself.

 

It was a critical hit to all of us.

 

And it was super effective.

**Author's Note:**

> After writing that one one shot, I wanted to do something more happy, cute and funny. So this is the end result.  
> Can you tell I’m not used to writing cutesy stuff?
> 
> Let me just note this as well: I never go back for edits anymore. After the first time I did that, I realized I never wanted to do that again. So I’m not.


End file.
